Bad to Worse? Fast and Furious
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Cori Callan's life has gone from bad to worse, but when her "brother" Leon loses the pink slip to the car they put all their money into in a race against Toretto she thinks it's all over. While escaping the cops she ends up with Vince, is he about to turn her her life round for the better? Set before and during the first film.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know about this Leon."

"Relax Cori. We go in, I race then we get big bucks." Leon smiled pushing me forward.

"Jesse talk some sense into him." I demanded looking to my older brother.

"I-I dunno Cori he's right and we n-need money. We're penny-less." I threw my hands up and let Leon push me to his car. Jesse climbed in his beat up blue 1995 Volkswagen Jetta as I climbed into Leon's white 1993 Nissan Skyline 240sx.

"Stop worrying."

"I can't help it Leon. Sure me and Jesse souped it up as best we could, but we haven't had time to test the nitrous injection. What if you get hurt? What if you don't win? If you don't we're done for all our money has gone into this car." Leon leaned over and tapped my chin with his knuckles.

"Cori have a little faith. Our luck is changing, I promise, I said I'd watch out for you and Jesse I'm hardly going to let my little bro and sis down." I smiled. Leon would look after us, he'd taken us in when we left home together after our dad got sent down and then he lost his job followed shortly by his apartment. We scrimped and saved to soup-up this car. Leon was the best driver out of us, I preferred a motorbike, but we couldn't afford one and Toretto didn't race bikes. We could have gone to Tran's – I'd never seen them and I really didn't want to-, but they was dangerous and I refused point-blank to let Leon race them and I definitely wouldn't race them. So we had managed to get in on a race against Toretto. Question was could Leon beat him?

We drove to down town LA and already a crowd was building. We climbed out and I took Leon's offered arm and grabbed Jesse's wrist pulling him with us so he didn't disappear to go look under someone's hood. We weaved through the through the crowd and Leon soon found the man we needed Dominic Toretto. He was a big guy tall and muscular and bald. He was kind of intimidating and the Latino woman by him seemed almost as intimidating but even more aggressive as she glared at me as we approached.

"Leon…"

"Torreto, this is Jesse and Cori Callan, my mechanics." I smiled trying the best I could to hide my nervousness.

"Nice to meet you Jesse," Dominic began.

"Erm he's Jesse, I'm Cori." I said pointing to Jesse the woman with him laughed.

"I'm Letty, you racing? You look a little wet behind the ears for this." She smirked. Leon answered before I could.

"No she ain't just me, like I said they're my mechanics." I really didn't like this. As my gaze wandered around I was taking in the cars. I didn't think we could win this. They were packing way more under their hoods than we were.

"Leon," I pulled him back a little. "I think we need to leave, we can't win and we can't afford to lose that car."

"Have I ever let you down? I can do this, we can do this Cori. We'll put our name on the map." He smiled and gave me a quick hug before heading back to his car. Jesse put his arm around my shoulders.

"L-Leon will come through Cori, he's always come through for us." I nodded and watched as they lined up. I looked over to the Letty woman and she had now been joined by another woman around my age, maybe 20 and a guy built like Dominic Torreto only he wasn't bald maybe a few years older same age as Leon I'd guess so 22. Letty whispered something he looked our way and laughed. The flag came down and off they went we stayed put waiting for them to come back round. I had my fingers crossed and could only pray that Leon won.

"Cori here they come!" I looked in the direction Jesse pointed and saw to car head lights as they got closer I could see one was Dominic's and one was Leon's. But Leon wasn't winning he was behind by less than a car length and he had no chance of getting ahead unless he hadn't used his NOS. Just as he hit his NOS so too did Dominic and he won. "Oh no."

"We're fucked." I ducked under the arm of a guy keeping the crowd back and ran to Leon's car. He slammed his hands on the wheel over and over. "Leon…"

"Damn it! I screwed up, I screwed up bad! Cori I'm sorry." He climbed out and his shoulders slumped. I'd never seen Leon so defeated. I hugged him tight.

"It's ok bro, we'll survive somehow. I got that interview for waitress on Monday."

"Yeah but Cori we can't survive on just that." Jesse said having been allowed past.

"I know that Jesse, but it will have to do…for now at least." I heard the unmistakable thrum of a motorbike engine the crowd parted and several motorbikes came forward. Dominic and the guy built like him stepped up Letty behind them.

"Whoa what's going on with them?" Leon asked moving towards them.

"Leon it's not our problem!" He ignored me and I exchanged a look with Jesse, I was glad I'd decided to take my gun with me. It had been my dad's it was the only thing I had taken from him when we left home Jesse had taken his car. My hand reached to it closing round it. I stepped up with Jesse, most of the others had all backed up and we were left in a big open circle. The guys on the bike's on one side and Torreto's gang on the other with me, Jesse and Leon behind them.

"We want a cut, you were racing through our territory Toretto." It was an oriental man who had spoken tall dark and arrogant. I was betting it was one of the Tran's.

"You ain't getting nothing, get lost." Dominic said in his gravelly voice.

"I beg to differ." Another oriental guy in tight leather pants stepped forward a blade in his hands. Letty and the other guy took a step back while the other woman stayed by Dominic.

"We don't need to do this Johnny." She said, her voice calm trying to cool the situation.

"I think you'll find we do." The first guy, Johnny said pulling a blade out himself. Leon reached for his gun too.

"Well I think you'll find it isn't up for negotiation." I said stepping forward with my gun pointing at the guy with the leather pants, Leon brought his up to point at the guy Johnny.

"It ain't smart to bring a knife to a gun fight." He smirked.

"So why don't you take your rejected rock star selves and leave." I cocked the gun and felt Jesse move up behind me he was nervous.

"And drop the knives while you're at it. We wouldn't want you to stab yourself." Leon added. The two men looked at each other and then dropped the knives.

"This isn't the end of it. You're messing with the wrong people." Johnny said before slipping on his crash helmet and climbing on his bike along with the leather pants guy. They left as quickly as they came and once they were out of sight did Leon and I put our guns away.

"Thanks." Dominic smiled shaking Leon's hand. He went to say something more but the sound of sirens had people running. In the crowd I got separated from Leon and Jesse and couldn't see their cars. I started to panic. I wasn't familiar with the streets of LA and the last thing I needed was to run straight into that Johnny guy or the cops. I ran across the road and a car slammed to a stop almost hitting me. The guy that had been with Dominic stuck his head out the window.

"Damn it girl get in the car!" I didn't need to be asked twice sliding in to his car a 1999 Nissan Maxima. He took off like a bat out of hell driving through side streets narrowly missing oncoming traffic when he swerved through lanes. Only when we hit the suburbs did he slow. I looked back, I couldn't see cops, flashing or hear any sirens. He pulled to the curb.

"I think we're good. I can't see anyone." I said and turned to face him. As I'd seen earlier he was built like Dominic, but with a full head of dark brown hair and a beard to match. He looked fierce, but his hazel eyes betrayed that fierceness showing a gentler side they were warm and inviting. He had a tattoo of a dragon decorating his right bicep and I realised as I was checking him out he was checking me out. My long dark almost black hair, my grey stormy eyes, down my slim toned body to my legs encased in a pair of new rocks.

"So you're Cori right? And your brothers the weedy one Jesse?" He asked his eyes traveling back up my body to my face.

"Yeah that's right Cori Callan and you are?"

"Me? Name's Vincent Schulze, call me Vince though. You got some guts pulling a gun on the Tran's." He smirked.

"Yeah well I haven't much patience for assholes like them. Think they own the damn world." He chuckled finding my comment amusing.

"So Cori, where do you want dropping off? No doubt your friends will be back at your place. We can go there and then you can come back to ours and party. Dom will want you guys there for stepping in against Johnny and Lance." I didn't know what to say. We weren't welcome where we had stayed as we hadn't paid because we couldn't. "You alright? You do know where they're staying." My head hung a little ashamed.

"No, this was kind of our last chance. Me and Jesse never finished high school, Jesse got kicked out because he struggled, I got kicked out for fighting with anyone who dared mock the fact that he didn't finish. Leon lost his job about a year after we started living with him." I sighed it was big mess after another.

"You got no place to go." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Can you call them?" I pulled out my cell.

"Well if I had power in it I could, though I don't know if they're cells are dead or not."

"Right we'll go to Dom's." He took off then and I felt low, even when Leon took us in I tried to help out, I never once let him do everything for us. I'd got a job at a bar, well a few bars all ended with me getting fired for fighting with patrons, but I ain't about to let some sleaze try it on, try and grope me and get away with it. Plus if Leon or Jesse found out it would be worse than a broken nose or broken fingers that I had given them. But now here I was without Jesse or Leon and I didn't know what to do, so I had to let Vince take me to Dom's because I didn't know where to start looking for the guys.

_**A/N: I really shouldn't be writing this I have other stories that need finishing, but I was bored, without ideas so here we have my take on The Fast and The Furious. All been well I'll do one for all the films. Please Review tell me what you think :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to a large house, cars lined the street outside and music blared through the open windows. I climbed out and looked around. I kind of hoped the guys would be here, but I couldn't see their cars.

"They not here?" I shook my head. "Come on then let's get inside, get a drink and then we'll talk to Dom." He smiled and motioned me to follow him. He climbed the steps up to the house and I found myself watching his ass as he walked. I shook my head and caught up to him just as we stepped inside. The smell of beer was everywhere. Vince grabbed two and flicked off the caps before passing one to me. He started to move forward through the press of bodies and they moved. But I couldn't I was a lot smaller and people paid no attention to me. Vince looked for me and back tracked a smirk on his face. "Come on Tiny stick close." Then he grabbed my hand pulling me with him and easily got through the crowd parting for him again. "Yo! Dom! Look who I got!" Dominic turned from kissing Letty and smiled down at me.

"Hey! I didn't get to thank you and Leon properly before the pigs came." I grabbed his offered hand and shook it.

"Don't worry about it you're welcome." I smiled back.

"Dom she got split from her guys I picked her up. You seen them?" Dominic shook his head a look passed between them and the next I knew Letty dragged me off to the kitchen.

"You want some ta eat?" She asked. I hadn't realised how hungry I was till she asked.

"Erm sure whatever's going." I smiled.

"Yo Mia, give this girl some food." Mia turned and smiled her long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail she quickly handed me a burger.

"Hey thanks for what you did. Johnny and Lance are pretty crazy. I dread to think what they might have done to my brother." I gathered that she was Dominic's younger sister.

"Its ok, I'm glad we could help."

"Where is your brother and your boyfriend." I nearly choked on my mouthful of burger.

"Erm Leon's not my boyfriend, he just our friend, kinda like our big brother. But I don't know where they are. We got split up in the chaos. Vince nearly ran me over and then he took me here. I guess we're even, he saved me from getting busted." She smiled.

"Well if anyone can find them its Dom. So where you staying? You living in LA?"

"We are now, though we're…currently looking for somewhere to stay. Need to get jobs sorted and shit." I didn't want to sound like I was desperate. I was already regretting telling Vince we had nowhere to go. Mia was about to say something when Dominic and Vince walked in Letty behind them.

"So you and your brother are mechanics for Leon?" I nodded.

"Pretty much, Jesse can do all sorts of shit on the computer he's like Einstein or some shit, I do body work, engine rebuilds, injectors, pretty much the works. Course Leon's a mechanic to, but he's the best driver out of us." He chucked a cell at me which I caught.

"You start work for me Monday morning bright and early you and Einstein, Leon we'll put about five grand into his car and get him racing for us bring in the money. You can crash here for now." I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but Leon might not want to, he'd just lost to this guy.

"I…um I'll have to talk to them first."

"He's offering you a way off the streets and you're not just going to take it?!" Letty snapped.

"It ain't that look, we don't like hand outs…" But she was right nobody gives jobs to people like us. "I'll talk'em into it, the five grand though, you can dock from mine and Jesse's wages, we'll pay you back. Nothing in life is free whatever you give us we'll give back with interest." Dominic smiled.

"You say you drive to?"

"Yeah, but Leon's the best." He nodded.

"Evening and weekends we'll see how good you are, see if we can get you racing too." I smiled and went to dial.

"Thanks Dominic." The cell rang once before Leon answered.

"Who's this?"

"It's me."

"Damn it Cori where the hell are you!"

"I'm at Dominic's I got a ride with one of them after I lost you guys in the crowd." Dominic motioned for the cell and I obliged. He spoke quickly and then ended the call.

"Right we'll go meet them bring them back here. Come on." I followed behind Dominic downing my beer as I went smirking at Vince who looked at me funny after seeing me down it in one. This time I rode with Dominic though I'd have preferred to ride with Vince. When we pulled up at an underpass I quickly came from the car meeting Leon and Jesse half way both of them hugging me.

"Damn it Cori what happened?"

"I don't know Leon you both disappeared Vince picked me up and took me to Dominic's. Look Dominic wants us to work with for him and he's offered us a place to stay." I said quietly.

"What?!"

"Shut up, look I told them whatever he does for us, whatever he gives us, we'll pay him back with interest, this isn't a free ride. And me and Jesse start Monday in his garage. He wants you to race for him." I got it out quickly so they couldn't cut me off.

"Cori," Leon started.

"Think about bro, she's right. When are we ever going to get another chance like this?" Jesse put his arm round my shoulders.

"Come on Leon we won't do this without you. Three Musketeers and all that jazz." I smiled.

"Ok, but we ain't anyone's bitches, they take the piss we're outta there. But we will pay back everything they do for us." I hugged him. "Ok Toretto we'll do it," I elbowed him. "And thanks man, we appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, we owe you, it could have got ugly earlier." They shook hands and I climbed into Leon's car to drive back to Dominic's. Things were starting to look up. Or so I hoped.

* * *

"How's it going?" Vince asked walking into the garage as I tuned up his car. I was covered in grease and oil.

"It's good, girls about done you should be able to take her out tonight." I smiled watching him as he leaned against his car. There was something about Vince, something I couldn't put my finger on that drew me to him. I washed up my hands after I closed the hood on the car. Picking up a rag I cleaned up the few marks I had left on the metallic blue paint job running a finger across the metal shark decal running down the side of his car.

"Perfect wanna go for a ride later?"

"Can I drive?" I smirked at him.

"Maybe." He winked. Mia walked in with some lunch for me and suddenly it seemed like I wasn't there. Vince had eyes only for Mia.

"Hey Cori, how's it going?"

"It's fine, in fact it's done Mia." I smiled. Mia had no interest in Vince other than he was her brothers friend so I had no problem with her in fact I'd grown close to her these past few weeks she was so kind and care free until Dom suggested something stupid. But I couldn't get my head round how Vince drooled over her every time she was near. I pulled off my overalls and went outside with my sandwich and sat down.

"Yo Cori! Dominic says you're racing tonight!" Leon shouted running over a big ass smile on his face.

"Cori that's great! I didn't know there was a race on tonight?" Mia said following me and sitting down Vince trailing behind her.

"That's great." I tried to sound enthusiastic I'd hoped I could talk to Vince make him see I liked him.

"Well be a bit more excited Cori."

"I am Leon, I can't wait. Just hope I don't let you guys down."

I was driving Jesse's now totally souped-up Volkswagen Jetta, painted white with a silver rocket down the side blue flames licking out from it. Dad would flip when he saw this, that's if the old man ever got out. I was at the start line, some up and coming guys like Hector lined up next to me. Hector was a Hispanic guy from a friendly group that got on well with Dominic. At my window stood Dominic and Letty.

"You got this girl. Just focus, these asses won't know what's hit them." I nodded Letty had warmed to me once she realised I had no interest in Dominic.

"Just stay calm, stay ready, it's just you and the road. Don't hit the NOS until you have to, shift gears smoothly and don't let them bully you out, hold your ground. You got this." He smiled. I nodded, this was my first hardcore race and if I was totally honest I felt sick.

"Yo CeeCee you got this!" Jesse smiled thumbs up, Leon stood behind and winked mouthing go get'em. They were right, I'd been training under the Toretto team, the best of the best. I could do this. I breathed deeply, my hands tightening on the wheel. I wound up my window and concentrated on the road in front of me. I watched as the flag went up and came down then floored it. I speed through the streets like a demon over taking all but Hector. I was gaining on him inch by inch and knew I wasn't far from the finish when Hector hit his NOS. I watched him speed away. 300 hundreds yards and I was gaining again and that's when I hit my own NOS quickly coming level with him. He looked sideways at me and I winked before shifting gears and pulling a head to take the win. I spun the wheel and came to a stop facing Hector as he braked. Dominic and Leon where there to pull me out Leon hoisting me up on to his shoulders.

"You did it Cori, knew you could." Dominic smiled.

"Damn it! Girl you had me good, but I almost won!" Hector smiled reaching to shake my hand and Dominic laughed.

"Hector it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning is Winning. And Cori won." I smiled Dominic was right. I looked around for Mia and Vince and for once his eyes weren't for Mia, but on me. I had his complete attention.


	3. Chapter 3

We were back at the house and after Leon and Jesse were done singing my praises I was finally left to drink my beer and enjoy the party. Vince was coming my way and I was determined to play it cool.

"Nice going Cori, you were fantastic out there." He smiled standing beside me.

"Yeah well I was taught by the best. But I still got a long way to go to be anything like you, Letty and Dom."

"It's only a matter of time. Dom wants to sort you out your own car, you use a different car every time you practice, but you need your own, it's gotta be purely you."

"And red." I smiled and he nodded draping an arm across my shoulders. He smelled great, his cologne and sweat mixing so it was just him, the smell of Vince and as I thought it, I found it weird, but it was a scent I loved.

"Vince!" I was shook from my thoughts when Veronica made towards us, Vince's hand slowly slipping from my shoulders leaving a cold spot behind. "Hey handsome." She smiled fluttering her eyes. She'd been after Vince long before I was here and she couldn't take the hint and Vince just didn't know how to make it any more obvious he wasn't interested in this bleached blonde bimbo.

"Ronnie, look I'm kind of busy right now."

"What with her? This scrawny little tramp?" I blinked and went red, not just anger but embarrassment that she would dare call me a tramp.

"What did you just call me?" I moved away from Vince and up to her.

"A Tramp. Cos that is," I didn't let her finish as I reared back and punched her. She went down straight on her ass. She squealed and grabbed her face. A string of abuse was flung at me and I was ready to stomp on her face until Vince picked me up. His hands slipping round my waist.

"Hold up Cori, don't waste your energy on her. You ain't a tramp." I couldn't speak his hand was on my bare stomach my shirt having ridden up.

"What's going on here?" Leon asked coming towards us shouting over the music.

"Ronnie insulted Cori and she decked her." I heard the laughter in his voice and blushed again. Vince put me down and Leon grabbed my arm.

"Let's go chill out and have a drink over here." Leon laughed. "I know you have a wicked right hook and we don't want anything broken tonight." I nodded and turned.

"Talk to you later Vince." I smiled a little down. I could have told him or could have made a move if that little skank hadn't have come over. It was like it all the time, every opportunity that came someone got in the way. And Vince was still hoping for Mia to take an interest in him.

It was late one Sunday night when we had all gone into the house to relax after the barbeque that they first suggested it. We'd been there over a year when they came up with the idea to make more money. Mia was totally against it and I just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Ok we'll give it a go, we need to plan this right. No foul ups, we gotta plan for everything." Dom said.

"Hijacking big rigs, you sure about this?"

"Letty's right Dom, they could be carrying guns and I don't think they'd hesitate in using them if someone tried to hijack them." I said I wasn't just worried about Leon, Jesse and Vince, but all of them. Mia wouldn't do anything, but Dom and Letty. These guys had fast become my family, they made me and the guys welcome, they accepted us. They didn't look down on us and they'd given us the chance to prove ourselves. I didn't want to lose them by being killed or locked up like my old man.

"Like I said Cori, we'll make it as safe as can be. We'll scope it out get an inside man. Someone is always willing." Mia left then angry as hell. She felt I like I did, if not more so, she'd known the others way longer than me.

"Come on guys I'm coming with you. You can't do this without me!" I wanted to scream, I was so angry.

"Cori, I would but its three against two. You gotta stay back with Mia." Dom sighed, I knew he wanted me to stay back to be safe, but knew I was a better driver than Jesse.

"Fine." I said I wouldn't win, Dom's say was it. I walked back into the house to Mia who sat on the couch worried as hell. "Mia they'll be fine."

"We don't know that. Dominic said he'd rather die than go back to prison." I'd heard from Vince and Letty about Dom's stint in jail. He'd beat the guy that in an accident killed his dad, beat him with a wrench and did two years Lompoc. I can't say I blame him though. Jesse wasn't the type to do something like that, but me? If some fool got any of these guys killed or my old man I would happily beat them to a pulp.

The days turned to weeks and then months the guys were doing great. We had more trouble with the Tran's when Dom and Letty had fallen out during a truce with them. We were mid-way through a deal and Dom got caught sleeping with Johnny's sister. That didn't go well at all. They fought and Lance got involved which brought Vince in. Both sides took a beating and we had nothing to do with them since. Avoiding their territory like the plague.

For my 22nd birthday everyone had secretly- though I'm not sure how they managed to hide it from me- rebuilt a Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R sleek black paint with red highlights, it was beautiful. And for racing- as Dom had specifically said that I couldn't race my bike because of Tran- they had rebuilt a Mazda MX6 painted metallic red. The decal the guys had chosen was an onyx sword running across the door with two roses entwined around it on both sides of the car. All the parts were new and with how my racing had been going I was going to be virtually unbeatable.

"Guys I love it!" I cooed not sure which I wanted to try first. I hugged everyone. "Who wants to be passenger on the bike?" I smirked. Both Leon and Jesse said no, they knew how fast I rode. Dom and Letty were both a little unsure, so before anyone could protest Vince hopped on with me. "Later!" I yelled as I revved the engine, loving the growl I got I sped out, shooting down the road Vince holding tight to my waist. We rode to Harry's Pro Shop and stopped. Vince got off and looked a little shaky.

"I guess I know why Jesse and Leon didn't want to ride." I laughed.

"Yeah I ride fast, no point going slow on a beast like this. She needs to be rode fast and hard." I winked. Vince was about to say something I could tell by the way his lips curved into a smirk, but he didn't get the chance as we heard more motorbikes approaching.

"Get on the bike Cori." I climbed on and motioned him on just as Johnny and his cronies rounded the corner.

"Vince," But he ignored me. I wasn't going without him, but I didn't have my gun with me, there were more of them than there were of us.

"Well look what we have here Lance."

"The little girls got herself a toy." My jaw bunched I would have liked to retaliate, but I couldn't so instead I reached out grabbing Vince's arm.

"Vee, let's go."

"Nah, this ain't Long Beach, this is neutral." Johnny smiled and I saw Lance reach for something in his jacket.

"Vince we need to go." My heart was in my throat, they were still pissed with me for pulling the gun on them in the first place and now they had me and Vince all alone I reached to my pocket and pulled out my cell quickly dialling Dom's number. But before I could do anything more Vince yanked free from me and decked Lance. "Vince!" He backed up as one of the guys with Johnny, a guy bigger than Vince moved forward. I backed up to one of Harry's pick-ups and lifted my cell. "Dom were at Harry's!" I got out before Johnny back handed me and I dropped my cell followed by him crushing it. He pushed me back and turned towards Vince who the big guy had knocked to his knees. I reached behind me and pulled out a tyre iron. No one stole from Harry. So he often left stuff in his pick-ups. Lance was up and waving a gun in Vince's face so I lashed out at him hitting his arm forcing him to drop the gun. Then kicked the big guy in the nuts. Johnny laughed pulling a gun to as Vince stood shakily behind me as I placed myself in front of him.

"What was it you said don't bring a knife to a gun fight?" I saw headlights behind Johnny as he laughed and felt my body relax. Vince was up and ready to go again, but I placed a hand on his arm.

"What you going to do Johnny? Shoot us all?" He was about to ask what when he heard the engines. Four cars screeched to halt and our back-up stepped out.

"Cori you ok?" Leon asked I licked my lip tasting blood.

"I'm fine, not so sure about Vince."

"I ought a drop you right now. You got no business round here. The hell you get your kicks from attacking a girl?" Dom snapped pointing at me. He'd seen the bit of blood. Johnny was quiet, calculating his odds, was it worth starting something he may not finish or could go to jail for? Then he put his hands up. Lance made for his gun, but I stepped on it.

"I don't think so pal." They left and Jesse came over quickly.

"CeeCee you ok?"

"Should beat the shit out of them Dom! Look what they did!" Vince snapped pulling my face round to show Dom.

"Vince get off." I pushed his hand off rubbing my jaw. "It's nothing Johnny caught me when I called you and," I turned picking up my crushed cell from the floor. "Well there goes my cell."

"What the hell were they doing here?"

"I don't know Letty. We pulled up ready to head back and then we heard the engines."

"I wanted her to go, but does she listen?" I shoved him.

"Oh yeah leave your ass to get beat?" I shook my head.

"Cori you ain't going out at night on that bike. If you do it's with all of us." And that was that, Dom's word was law when it came to things like this. Though I wouldn't want to cross the Tran's on my own anyway.

I'd come in from the garage to get some food. Dom was in the back somewhere, Mia was serving and the others were all out somewhere, trying out a new injector system. I walked in seeing the same guy that had been here every day for the past three weeks. I knew Mia thought the guy was cute, but he needed to watch it. Vince had clocked him a few times and immediately hated him. Whether because he had the hots for Mia or he genuinely got bad vibes from him I wasn't sure. Mia passed me my stuff over, a steak sandwich and a coke before serving the guy.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" She asked him as he smiled at her.

"I don't know. How is it?" I rolled my eyes what an ass.

"Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed." I smirked I loved it when Mia was like this now she just needed to chew him out and send him on his way.

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?"

"No crust. Thank you." I shook my head. I was surprised Dom hadn't had something to say about this ass clown. "So that your MX6 out there?" He asked turning to look at me while Mia made his sandwich.

"And what if it is?"

"It's a good looking car, wouldn't mind racing a car like that."

"Dream on pretty boy. You ain't in my league." Mia laughed.

"She's right, she'd wipe the floor with you." The guy looked a little put out, but soon started smiling again. I shook my head and gave Mia a warning look. I heard the cars before I saw them and turned in my seat as they pulled up I watched them all get out seeing Harry's truck, this guy worked for Harry, then they made their way inside. Letty went straight to the back to Dom saying hey as she went and Vince sat down on the other side of the guy while Jesse and Leon stood back watching.

"What's up guys?" Mia asked.

"You figured the problem Jesse?" Jesse shook his head.

"How you doing Mia? Cori?" I tilted my head and lifted my can, I couldn't complain. Mia turned away to look at the guy she wanted him gone so there'd be no problems. Then Jesse and Leon started.

"He's beautiful." Leon joked.

"I like his hair." I had to laugh at Jesse's remark. But Vince wasn't paying attention just glaring holes into the guy.

"Vince!" Mia snapped having had enough.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?" She asked her hand on her hip. Vince looked up appraisingly.

"You look good." I rolled my eyes and stood going out I had work to do. Not two seconds later was the guy walking out Vince hot on his heels.

"Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot." Vince snapped shoving him.

"I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit no one likes the tuna here." Vince crowded the guy.

"Yeah well I do." Then Vince swung getting in a hit, but the guy came back swinging.

"Damn it Leon! Do something!" I shouted as the guy knocked Vince down. But I knew the only one that would step in would be Dom who chose that moment to come out. He backed the new guy up against his truck, ready to beat his ass. I moved to Vince and helped him stand.

"Hey man. He was in my face!"

"I'm in your face." Dom growled out as Jesse whipped forward. Vince moved passed me to go at the guy again, but Dom stopped him. "Relax. Don't push it, you embarrass me. Cori get him back."

"Come on Vee don't be an ass." I placed my hands on his chest and walked him back.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom took it as the new guy straightened himself out. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killers name, is that what you are?"

"No man."

"Don't come round here again." Dom ordered.

"Hey, man. This is bullshit." I smirked I knew he had just over stepped the line.

"You work for Harry?"

"Yeah, I just started."

"You were just fired." The guys laughed as Spilner got in his car with his tail between his legs. I shook my head still laughing and headed back to the garage. Dom wanted a full tune up on his car for tonight's race.

"I don't know why you don't just make a move." Letty said walking in just as I popped the hood. She'd already worked out how I felt about Vince. Mia had her suspicions, but had never said anything.

"And do what? You see the way he fawns over Mia. I can't contend with that shit. Besides you all pull us apart any time I even consider making a move." She laughed.

"You'll end up a lonely old spinster."

"Ha ha so funny." I said rolling my eyes and throwing my grease covered rag at her.

_**A/N: So if you re-read the first chapter you'll notice I actually changed the ages. Stupidly I forgot that Vince was 24 in the movie as Brian says it later on in the movie. So I did a quick change of ages :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of my Mazda, dressed to impress in a waistcoat top, skinnies, leather jacket and a pair of new rocks. Letty smiled at me appraisingly.

"You go get him girl." I laughed and saw Dom with two chicks.

"Letty." I nodded over to them and she made a beeline. I stayed with her on the off chance the girls tried their luck. When we got closer to them Letty sniffed the air and all I could do was smile.

"I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?" Both the girls, Camille and Monica I believed they were called, looked terrified.

"Okay." They said meekly and backed off.

"Letty, I was just talking." Dom protested.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Really Dom?" I laughed he simply shook his head. "Hey Hector!"

"Hey girl how's it hanging?"

"Not bad, not bad. Now how come you ain't racing tonight?"

"I'm going legit. NIRA circuit. Plus you keep handing me my ass, how can I even attempt to beat Dom if I can't beat you."

"Good point." I smirked. We moved off to the others as they were gathering. I stood by Jesse as Leon was in his car, checking the police scanners, I had a radio so he could tell me when we're good to go. Edwin moved over to us and we had our racers. Edwin, Dom, Ken and Tish.

"How we doing this tonight?" Edwin asked.

"One race." Dom replied. "$2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash."

"Why Hector?"

"Too slow to make away with the money." I smarted Hector gave me a hurt look and I smirked.

"Okay. Good luck, guys."

"Hey, wait. Hold up." We all turned and saw Spilner heading towards us. "I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." He smiled holding up the pink slip.

"You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you can box." Jesse said.

"He knows I can box." Vince growled and I put a hand on his arm.

"Chill Vee."

"Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect." I rolled my eyes.

"Respect?"

"To some people, that's more important." He said.

"That your car?" Dom asked pointing at the 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse. I smiled and headed to it with Jesse, Jesse popped the hood and we looked in.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dom." I said.

"I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection." Jesse added.

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system."

"Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Jesse said only slightly impressed.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period." I said backing up from the car so Dom could see for himself.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian said that dumbass smile on his face.

"We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Dom said moving to his car.

"All right." He smiled I really did not like this guy.

"Let's go!" Hector smiled.

"CeeCee I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll." Leon said over the radio.

"Ok guys, let's go. Time to race!" The flag came down and they set off, Dom as always in the lead. "Hey who told the loser where the race was? Who invited him?"

"I'd like to know to. Then I can beat both of them." Vince growled. Mia and Letty were off at the side line looking for the racers coming back. And Jesse was lecturing Hector on his car so it was just me and Vince.

"Relax Vee." I smiled leaning back on my car. He looked down at me looking me over.

"You look good Cori, really good." He smiled brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt suddenly warm smiling shyly. He went to say something more, but we heard the cars coming back. He shook himself and grabbed my hand pulling me to the front to see Dom take the win. Brian pulled up a half second behind and his car was smoking.

"Ah shit." I said. Vince moved forward backing people up.

"Come on. Come on. Back up." He ordered.

"Here's what you won, right here. There you go." Hector smiled handing the money over. "You were racing a bunch of skateboards. Know what I mean?"

"My sister holds the money. Count it." Dom said passing it to Mia. "And you're my trophy." He smiled lifting Letty and kissing her. I smiled I wanted what Letty and Dom had. Brian moved towards our group through the crowd a sparkle in his eyes.

"You have fun there buddy?" Jesse asked as we looked over his car. He had done some serious damage to the car.

"Got a problem there, buddy?" Hector asked.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom demanded.

"Dude. I almost had you." I had to laugh and so did everyone else.

"You almost had me?" Dom smiled pointing at himself and Brian. "You never had me. You never had your car. Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me?" Everyone was laughing now. Dom was going to rip into him.

"You tell him, Dominic. Get out of here." Someone shouted from the crowd. Dominic was pacing now.

"Now, me the mad scientist and his sister got to rip apart the block...and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dom smiled triumphantly wiping the smile from Brian's face.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted just as my radio crackled.

"Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops!"

"Damn it move! COPS!" I shouted and everyone ran for their cars. I grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her to my car. At the races it had become my job to make sure Mia got out safe. "Shit they came quick. It had to be orchestrated." I said as we headed home, cops didn't seem bothered by us so we got back safe. They must have been coming for Dom.

As always everyone had made their way back here for a party. Vince had got the music turned up high and beers were being passed around. But Dominic wasn't back. I made my way to Vince.

"Vee we gotta go find Dom, he ain't back yet."

"Give it a few Cori he'll be back soon, he always is." I turned annoyed that he fobbed me off. Letty wasn't much help as both her and Leon were gaming, while Jesse was trying to chat up some girl. Well there was only one thing for it, go find Dom myself. I moved to the garage and grabbed my bike. I set off towards downtown. I drove at a leisurely pace. Cops were still out in force trying to pick up stragglers so I had to be careful. I rode round the usual places. The multi-storey car parks, the drive-thru's and the mall car park. But I couldn't find him though I did find his car in one of the multi-storey's.

"Shit Dom where are you?" I was about to start my bike having checked out a Burger King and not finding him when I heard the motorbikes. Tran.

"Well look who we have all alone."

"This is neutral territory Johnny, just back off." I was going to say there were cops everywhere, but they weren't there was hardly any traffic at all. I had to have been searching for an hour.

"You're all alone, you can't stop us." Lance smiled moving towards me.

"I don't think we're needed, let these sort her out, send a little message to Toretto." Johnny smiled. Lance smirked and moved back. I watched as Johnny, Lance and a few others left leaving three guys behind. They laughed amongst themselves as they climbed off their bikes and moved towards me. I smiled.

"You guys aren't so smart are ya?"

"And why do you say that?" In reply I revved my bike and sped off past them. I heard them shout and scramble for their bikes. They were determined to chase after me and chased me through downtown LA. I stayed as clear of Tran's territory as possible. Even as I got towards Dom's they still followed me. I fumbled my cell from my pocket and with one hand tried to steer. But I had to stop when I nearly careened into a car. I put my cell away and concentrated on getting home and fast. As I took the turn sharply on to Dom's road I saw a taxi pulling away and on the curb was Dom and that guy Brian. I braked hard my bike spinning. I managed to keep control and keep upright my heart in my throat.

"Cori?!"

"Dom! Tran!" I shouted jumping off my bike. Dom moved to me blocking me from them as they slowed to a cruise, going past. One of them pointed at me like his hand was a gun and he would shoot me before they disappeared.

"Keep moving." Dom spat. They revved their bikes and spun off. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" He shouted turning and heading up the steps.

"I was looking for you!" I shouted back walking into the house. Dom stood there looking around at everyone. He ignored me and turned to look behind me.

"You want a beer?" I looked to see Brian there.

"Yeah sure."

"Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother." Leon shouted some chick sat on his lap.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated." Vince said coming over. He looked at me and back at Dom.

"This your beer?"

"Yeah, that's my beer." Dom picked up Vince's beer then turned to my brother who was making out with some girl.

"Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right."

"You all right?" Letty asked slipping her arms round Dom's waist as I picked up a Corona.

"Am I all right?"

"It was just a question." The question we should have been asking was, what was Brian doing here?

"Yo, Dom. Why did you bring the buster here?" Vince asked at least he asked the right question.

"'Cause he kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back." Vince was quiet and so was everyone else. "And what the hell were you guys doing while Cori was out there?!" I attempted to go for the stairs.

"You did what?!" Leon snapped.

"Well Dom wasn't back. I was worried! I couldn't sit around knocking beers back hoping he'd turn up." Mia came over and hugged me. Dom sighed.

"Just don't do it again. And you can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona." Dom smiled at Brian and handed over the beer that was Vince's. Both Vince and I knew it was his.

"Thanks, man."

"That's Vince's. So, enjoy it."

"You." Vince looked ready to murder him, I grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said leave it.

"Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?" Brian asked wiping the top of Vince's drink with his shirt.

"Upstairs. First door on the right." Dom supplied as both Vince and I glared at Brian. I knew Vince wasn't going to stay quiet.

"He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool for shit." He shouted the second Brian had disappeared.

"He's right, Dom." Leon said.

"I agree, he's been fishing round here for weeks. There's something wrong about him none of us know him."

"There was a time when I didn't know you." He meant it for all of us, but was looking at Vince as he said it.

"That was in the third grade!"

"You look a bit tired." Letty said as Brian came back down. "I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage." She said her voice sultry.

"Look at all our guests." Dom smiled as I sipped my Corona.

"How about you give me a massage?"

"Crazy lady. You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?" Dom smiled looking at Brian. I had to laugh. Dom owned him now.

"Oh, shit." Letty laughed thinking the same as me before heading up with Dom.

"Did you wipe the seat?" Vince sniped at Brian. I knew Vince wouldn't leave it. Not that I could blame him.

"Jesus Christ! Would you cut this shit?" Mia said shoving Vince back.

"Mia come on this guy has no right."

"Neither did you when you guys came."

"Weren't no bad vibes from us and you guys insisted we stay." She shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" She said, but Brian was in a stare down with Vince. "Come on. Let's go get me a drink."

"We were just about to get along." Leon laughed as they walked off to the kitchen. Leon shook his head at me. "You crazy."

"Like a fox." I winked and walked out to sit on the porch.

"Hey Cori what happened? Why he got his panties in a bunch about you being out on that bike looking for him?"

"Simple, Tran set some of his goons on me. Shit heads couldn't out ride me though." I smirked.

"Cori, you could have got yourself killed."

"But I didn't not like it matters."

"Of course it matters. What do you think I'd do without you?" He said sitting beside me.

"Probably hound Mia, until either Dom tells you to get lost or Spilner kicks your ass." I said before downing my Corona.

"Cori…"

"What?" I turned to look at him and he was leaning so close to me. I didn't think just did and pressed my lips to his. He was frozen to the spot. He didn't react so I quickly pulled back and stood up heading in just as he called my name.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd grabbed another bottle of Corona and headed straight to my room out of the way. I couldn't believe I'd kissed him. It was stupid, he wouldn't like me when he had Mia walking around looking the way she did. He froze and freaked must have only shouted me as he felt bad, but I didn't want sympathy or pitying looks from him. I woke early and changed into my work clothes before heading down. The guys were sprawled out all over so I picked my way through and headed to the garage.

"Yo Cori what is wrong with you? You look like someone blew your car up." Letty joked when she turned up. I just looked at her and she got it straight away. "Damn he blew you off?"

"I kissed him Letty, damn I fucking kissed him and he just sat there. Didn't say anything didn't do anything. I screwed up." I said throwing the rag I had on to the table. She came and hugged me something Letty didn't do often.

"He's an idiot, want me to break a leg or two?" I laughed Letty knew how to make me laugh.

I was under a car when I heard the flat bed pull up, Mia was going through figures with Dom and what else needed doing to the car I was fixing and Jesse was passing me tools and questioning if I was doing it right.

"Jesse if you don't shut up I'm gonna shove this wrench up your ass. Can't you do something with the diagnostics?" He grabbed my ankle and pulled me out as we saw Brian coming from the flat bed. "What's this ass clown doing?"

"What the hell is this?" Dom said.

"What do you got there?" Jesse asked eyeing the sheet that covered the car on the flat bed.

"This is your car." Brian said that smile on his face.

"My car?" Dom questioned as he pulled the sheet off revealing some smashed up car. "I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car." I looked round it the best I could.

"You could push this across the finish line." I said shaking my head.

"Or tow it." Jesse added.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom scoffed.

"No faith." Brian smiled.

"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard." Dom replied.

"This is a garage." I added.

"Pop the hood." Brian said.

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked as if he couldn't believe he was bossing him around.

"Pop the hood." I stood up on the back and leaned in popping the hood.

"2JZ engine. No shit." I said slightly impressed.

"And what did I tell you?" Brian smiled wider.

"I retract my previous statement." Dom replied.

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jesse said. I jumped down from the flat bed, they had another thing coming if they thought I would be working on it.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom said and Jesse's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Jesse beamed.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona...you don't belong near a car." Dom said turning his back on him and leaving.

"Hey Cori want to give me a hand getting this off?"

"Why don't you do it yourself Blondie."

"I just thought, you're a great mechanic that you could help," I cut him off.

"Everything in the red tool box is mine, touch it I'll break your arm." I turned and went back to my work.

"Ignore her, CeeCee well she's not very trusting of people these days."

"Bite me Jesse!" I shouted. I heard someone else walk in and then someone pulled me out from under the car. I looked up to see Vince.

"Hey Cori." I pulled myself back under.

"I'm busy."

"Just saying hey, what's with the scrap car?"

"Ask Blondie." I sighed, there was no point in being angry with him, he never asked me to kiss him. I slid back out. "He says its Dom's 10second car. Punk thinks I'm gonna help him."

"He say that?"

"He says I'm a great mechanic and he thought I could help. Well he thought wrong jackass." Vince smiled.

"Good to know someone else has the right opinions on this guy." Vince smiled. I smiled back and slid back under feeling awkward.

Dom asked me to head to the store and pick up some Tequila, it was Sunday and Sundays meant barbeque. It was a tradition Dom had got from his dad every Sunday we had barbeque and drinks, relaxing and having fun. I pulled back in before Leon, Vince and Letty had got back. Then I saw Brian.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out Dom asked if I wanted to stay so I am." He replied that smile on his face, one of these days I was going to knock it off for him.

"Cori, just get along with him, try please." Mia asked.

"No I don't trust him for shit." I said slamming the bottle down.

"Cori the guys are all here, now let's just sit eat and drink." I glared at Brian walking towards the gate. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave or not.

"I'm outta here." Vince snapped seeing Brian.

"Come on, dog." Leon said trying to grab his arm.

"Vince get over here and give us a hand." Dom shouted, Mia looked at me pleadingly, but I wasn't going to stay. So I walked round heading to my car as I heard Vince shout.

"Looks like you got all the help you need brother." He came round as I was ready to get in my car. "Cori where you going?"

"Anywhere Blondie ain't." He nodded.

"Come on we'll go for a drive." I hesitated, not sure I wanted to be in the car with Vince for however long. "Please Cori." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"OK, sure." I slid in beside him my hands on my lap. I had never felt so awkward with Vince. We drove through downtown quietly. I wanted him to bring up the kiss, but at the same time I didn't I was dreading it.

"Cori…that kiss." I groaned inwardly and looked out the window.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Cori" His voice was stern and commanding wanting me to look at him. "I know I upset you." State the obvious why don't you, but I knew he was trying to at least explain, so I held my tongue. "Cori look at me, I'm sorry." I didn't need him apologising I was the idiot.

"Sorry? Sorry? I kissed you! It's not as if you forced yourself on me! And," I'd turned getting angry only to have his lips crush into mine. My first reaction was to fight him off, but his arms wrapped round me holding me to him so I couldn't escape. But I didn't want to escape, I moulded myself to him. I pressed as much of me as I could to him and ended up in his lap the seat reclined so we were almost laying together. I broke the kiss first just so I could breathe and he smiled up at me brushing hair from my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you wanted me, I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back." I stopped him by kissing him again and he laughed.

"I've wanted you from the night we met. It use to really piss me off when Mia would come by and you would just fall all over her."

"Way I saw it a pretty talented girl like you wouldn't want someone like me, I thought for a while there was something between you and Leon. But I guess I definitely know now,"

"It's you I want." I finished for him just as his hands grabbed my ass. I batted at his chest and kissed him again. "Brian has to go, but Dom isn't going to listen to us." Vince shook his head.

"I know, but we can't exactly kill the punk."

"No, but we can be there for when he fucks up so we can kick his ass to the curb." I smiled.

"So what we just roll on back to the fort?"

"We go back I haven't got anywhere else to go and your place ain't exactly habitable you spend almost as much time as Dom's as I do and I live there. But we bide our time and when he tries to screw us over or hurts Mia, we can be there to sort it, like the loyal and trustworthy family we are." He smiled at me.

"I like it, but don't expect me to be friends with that punk anytime soon."

"I wouldn't expect you to." We got back to the house just as they'd finished saying grace.

"Look who it is." Letty smiled.

"Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon laughed.

"I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin." Letty added.

"You know, I gotta eat."

"He's always hungry." Leon said.

"CeeCee sit here." Jesse motioned to the empty seat beside him. I moved towards him and sat down.

"All right, sit down." Dom said and Vince kissed the top of his bald head.

"How you doing, Mia?" He asked I rolled my eyes, had we not just been making out like a couple of teens in his car?

"Here you go." Letty said passing me and Vince beers. The barbeque went ok, Vince and I said little other than to talk with Leon, Jesse and Letty. We went in to the house to watch a movie later, Mia was washing up and Brian presumably went to help her. I laid on one of the couch my legs draped over Vince's.

"Someone get some popcorn." Letty said from her spot on the floor.

"Popcorn sounds good to me." Vince said getting up heading to the kitchen. Letty started the film as we waited and the next I knew Vince was storming past throwing the bowl at Leon.

"There's no popcorn."

"Make your own goddamn popcorn!" Vince snapped. I sat up and Letty looked at me questioningly before I went after Vince.

"Vee!" I shouted and grabbed his arm. "Vince what's wrong?" He pulled from my grip and paced.

"That punk…" He growled and gestured with his hands. "He… I always wanted to take Mia to that little Cuban restaurant Cha Cha Cha, she asked me about it just now and then asked the Punk to take her there!"

"Vince I'm not seeing the problem, yeah she did it to get to you, but,"

"But nothing I'm gonna,"

"What Vincent? Hmm? Why should you care?" I snapped folding my arms. So much for me thinking we were a couple. I felt his hand on my waist.

"Cori," He pulled me round to face him resting his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got pissed like that. Screw the punk and if Mia wants to screw him that's up to her, I got you…right?" I smiled and tilted my head to kiss him.

"Yeah you do, even if you are a pain in the ass." I smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

I was asleep when I heard the front door close. It'd had been a long day in the garage and I had gone to bed earlier than usual, but turn to my clock I could see it was almost 2am. I looked out of the window and saw who could only be Blondie, take off. I quickly pulled on some clothes and ran down stairs.

"Vince!" I whispered and shook him as he laid on the couch. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing it was me he smiled and tried to pull me down to him. "Vince, Brian's up to something." That got him to stop and he sat up straight. "Get Dom, I got my cell and I'll follow him." He smiled.

"Ok but be careful, ok?" I nodded and went to go, but he grabbed my hand pulling me to him briefly to kiss me and then let me go. I smiled briefly and took off running. I soon caught up to Brian, but held back I didn't want him to see me. He was heading towards Hector's place, what he was doing going here I didn't know, but I pulled out my cell and called Vince.

"Vee get down to Hector's." Then I hung up and waited for the guys. Brian had just slipped over the fence when I saw Vince's car pull up both him and Dom stepped out.

"Cori what the hell you doing dragging me down here this early?" He snapped.

"Would you just listen to me and trust me damnit! I saw Spilner leave the house he's in there now." I pointed in to yard and watched as his face hardened. He quickly climbed over and then Vince helped boost me over the top Dom catching me as I came down. We moved quickly and quietly through the yard and only then did I notice the shot gun Vince had with him. I couldn't let him shoot Brian. Didn't matter that I hated the guy, I couldn't allow anything to happen to Vince. I wouldn't know what to do if he got sent down. Vince suddenly moved ahead of us and hit Blondie hard taking him down as he came from inside.

"He moans like a cop." Vince mused as Blondie stirred.

"Brian, this is one of those times you need to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me." He didn't move and that pissed Dom off. "Nod!" He shouted and Brain nodded. "Sit up. Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

"Shit. What I'm doing?" He mumbled looking around seeing me and Vince. "Dom. I owe you a 10-second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars. I just went in there, and Hector is gonna be running…three Honda Civics with Spoon engines." He groaned again as he slowly stood up. " And on top of that, he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T66 turbos, with NOS and a MoTeC system exhaust." I glared at him, who gave a shit what the others were packing this was just an excuse for whatever shit he was really up to.

"So, what are you saying? You got a point?" I snapped.

"You're gonna check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. Because, Dom, you know I can't lose again." Brian ignored Vince and me turning pleading eyes on Dom.

"He's a cop." I said, but Dom didn't listen.

"He's a cop!" Vince barked.

"You a cop?" Dom finally asked and Brian shook his head. "Let's go for a little ride." Dom started to move and I looked to Vince shaking my head, Brian was pulling the wool over Dom's eyes again.

"Walk!" Vince shouted and rammed his gun into Brian's back. We found ourselves at one of Tran's places and moved inside quickly and quietly.

"Okay. You stand watch." Dom said to Brian as me and Vince moved around.

"Yo, Dominic." Vince shouted from next to me.

"There's no engines." None of the cars had engines in. What were they playing at?

"What are they planning on racing with, hopes and dreams?" Vince commented.

"I don't know, but they're sneaky as shit and they've got enough money to buy anything." My radio crackled. Dom had passed it me when he turned up. Leon was about watching our backs.

"What?" I asked.

"We got a wolf pack." Leon said. "It's Johnny Tran, and he's coming your way really fast."

"Dom, Tran is here." I said a little worried.

"All right, we got company. Spilner. Come on. Move!" They moved to hide behind some cars as Vince grabbed my hand a pulled me to hide with him. We all watched from our hiding spots as Tran, Lance some of their gang and some white guy walked in.

"Let me ask you a question, Ted." This Ted guy looked a little anxious. "Do you see anything wrong here?" Tran asked.

"No." Ted replied.

"We got no engines, do we?"

"No."

"Do we?"

"No." Ted looked ready to pass out.

"A couple of Nissan SR20 motors will pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh?" Tran asked. It was a stupid question that didn't need an answer.

"Yeah, probably."

"You're a smart fence, Ted."

"Maybe too smart. What are you feeling, Lance? 40 weight? 50-weight?"

"A 40-weight sounds nice." Lance replied. I could no longer see what they were doing, but judging by Ted's reaction it wasn't anything good.

"Where are they, Ted?" Johnny asked. "Where are they?" Ted made a noise which must meant he was going to tell. "Enough! Where are they?"

"They're in a warehouse… They're in a warehouse, man!" Ted pleaded.

"Ted." There was a pause and I held my breath expecting Johnny to kill him. "Kiss my shoes?" He must have done it as no more was said. Johnny was a complete and utter jackoff. "Let's go get our engines." And just like that they were gone.

Vince, Dom and Brian all got in Vince's car and I shared with Leon to get home. Nothing more had been said in the warehouse and I felt we only succeeded in making Brian look even better to Dominic.

"Cori what is going on with you and that guy?" Leon asked breaking the silence.

"I don't trust him that's what. He can play up Mr amazing all he wants, he can woo Mia, he can be in Dom's good graces all he wants, but I don't and won't trust him. Something just isn't right and I won't be satisfied until some shows me that there is no way he is dodgy or I catch him doing something he will quickly regret." I said folding my arms.

"Cori just let him get on with it. Ignore him cos we'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us and Mia seems real happy for a change." I nodded I couldn't disagree with that, but I could still hate the guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were tense around the house to say the least, at least when I was in the same room as Brian. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with this guy, but since the other night and we caught him fooling around in Hectors garage even Vince had come round to this punk and it grated on me. He wasn't like best friends with the guy, but he was tolerating him and even told me to just leave it that he was in fact one of us. But right now I had other things to focus on.

Race Wars was finally here it was getting late in the afternoon, I'd already won three races. Low money stuff I'd got about three grand altogether. Which wasn't bad, but nowhere near as good as Dom and Letty.

"Hey Cori, babe." Vince smiled coming up to me hands on my waist he kissed me pulling me close.

"What's up Vee?" He smirked and I regretted my words.

"Plenty of things." He winked. "Come on Mia's getting some food." I followed after him and sat on his lap as the others started to come over.

"Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems." Leon said as he ran over to Dom.

"What?"

"Jesse," Leon started.

"Where's Jesse going?" I asked seeing him in our dad's car speeding off.

"He just raced Tran for slips." I paled and Vince held me tight, in case I bolted.

"Oh, shit." Dom uttered as Johnny walked over to us looking pissed.

"Where's he going?" Johnny demanded.

"He went to the car wash." I stood up, Johnny barely acknowledge me.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car."

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that." Dom growled out as I started to make for my car, Vince at my back.

"Toretto!" We both stopped turning to look as Johnny got in Dom's face. "SWAT came into my house disrespected my whole family, because somebody narked me out. And you know what? It was you!" Dom saw red and lunged at Johnny hitting him.

"Get off of him, man." Leon and Vince shouted grabbing for Dom.

"Dom, chill out, man. Come on!"

"I never narked on nobody! I never narked on nobody!" Dom shouted. I had heard about them getting searched by SWAT and for a second I thought maybe Brian? But it made no sense to me. I backed up toward Mia.

"Mia, I gotta go look for him. I gotta go find Jesse." She nodded and let me take off for my car, I pulled out of there as fast as I could. After that Johnny was going to be pissed and I didn't want him taking it out on Jesse.

I drove back to the house and picked up my gun I had to be careful, I didn't want to get pulled by the cops, but at the same time I didn't want to get caught unarmed by Johnny and his guys. I swapped my car for my bike and took off. He had to be somewhere downtown. I knew he would eventually come home, but if Johnny got there first. I hated to think what he would do.

I had been driving around for a couple of hour when my cell started to ring it was Dom.

"Cori where are you?"

"Downtown Dom I gotta find him."

"I know, but you gotta get back here. Brian's a cop,"

"What?! God damn mother fucker! Get out of there Dom what if he brings you in?"

"Don't worry about me. Look get back here, You and Mia….Mia's going to take you to the hospital."

"Dom? Dom what aren't you telling me?"

"Just do it." Then he ended the call. I turned round and headed off home. I drove through every damn red light it was a shock I hadn't been pulled by the cops yet. What I couldn't get out of my head, even though I was panicking about who was in the hospital was Brian. I had thought all along that he was no good that he was dodgy and would screw us over. But now, now I knew he was a cop. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock, Mia would need me. I wouldn't say I told you so, she would need a friend a sister and that's what I'd be.

As I pulled on to our street I could see Jesse and the car out front. I assumed Dom was out there as it looked like he was talking to someone. I heard the unmistakable rumble of Johnny's motorbike and something screamed at me to put my foot down. That I had to get to Jesse before them. I drove up on to the side walk. Jesse looked at me scared. Johnny and Lance were both there coming towards the house on bikes. Just as they came level and started shooting I flung out my arm catching Jesse. It pulled me from my bike that crashed further down the road and brought me and Jesse to the ground. My ears were ringing, but I could make out Mia's screams and Dom shouting. I had landed awkwardly on my ankle and broke it, but the pain was squashed by my overwhelming fear for Jesse.

"Jesse! Jesse!" I twisted and sat up and grabbed at my brother. Something wet touched my hand and pulling it away I saw the blood. "No!" I screamed feeling the tears fall just as Dom dropped beside us. He grabbed a hold of Jesse as I cradled his head.

"Cori, Cori!" Brian shouted and grabbed my shoulders. "He's ok, he's going to be ok." I looked down and Jesse's eyes were open. I actually looked at him and saw he'd be shot in the arm. Brian smiled at me and I lashed out slapping.

"This is your fault! Everything is your fault!" I screamed just as I heard Dom's car, the one him and his dad built, the one he never took out.

"Mia! Call 911!" Brian shouted before jumping in his own car and taking off after Dom.

"Jesse you ok?" He nodded and sat up painfully.

"Ambulance is on its way. Cori you ok?"

"No I think I broke my ankle Mia." Then I remembered why I had come back. "Mia, who's in the hospital? Where are the others?"

"Cori, its…Vince he was shot, got cut up pretty bad too, but he's at the hospital, he's going to be ok." I felt sick and the world seemed to spin.

"Oh god…have you spoke to him? The doctors?"

"No, but he'll be ok."

"You don't know! How can you know!" In the next instant I was throwing up, the pain and shock to much.

Within a few hours Jesse had been patched up and I was now sporting a cast and crutches, though I was lent a wheelchair to use as I went to see Vince. I rolled down the corridor to his room. Mia and Jesse were just stepping out.

"Hey, he just woke up. He'll be happy to see you." I smiled at Mia and Jesse bent to kiss the top of my head.

"We'll be in the canteen." Was all he said. I breathed deeply and pushed into his room.

"Hey Vee." He looked round at me. He looked bad, pale and sickly. His side was all bandaged up and his arm was wrapped up tight.

"Cori…" Stupidly tears came again and I wheeled myself to his bed side and took his hand. "Hey babe don't, I'm going to be ok. So are you." I swallowed and breathed deeply.

"Leon and Letty are probably out the country now, safe. I, we don't know where Dom is. What are we going to do? Nothing is going to be the same."

"I know. You got crutches?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Get them please, I can't stay here. Won't be long till the cops come round. And I can't go to jail, I won't go to jail." I nodded, he was right. He kissed my hand and I quickly left. I wheeled down to my room and grabbed my crutches and wheeled myself to the canteen.

"Jesse, Mia…" Mia nodded and they both followed me to Vince's room. I stood from my chair and Jesse grabbed it as I steadied myself with my crutches.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Mia, he can't stay," I started.

"No we can't stay….Cori we can't I'm sorry sis…" I hadn't even thought Jesse would leave.

"I can come with you." I said looking at Jesse.

"No babe, you and Mia you gotta stay here. You haven't done anything, you can live here peacefully." I couldn't stop the tears that were coming as Mia wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"CeeCee, Vince is right. Look when everything cools down we can come back or you can come visit if we settle somewhere. Look I'll go get the car round front." Mia let go and walked outside to give me and Vince a moment.

"Vince…"

"Don't Cori. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." I nodded and bent my head to kiss him. It was bittersweet, a kiss goodbye. "Mia!" Vince shouted as he broke the kiss. She came in and took hold of the wheel chair. I hobbled after them on my crutches unsuccessfully fighting the tears. After all the time I spent try to catch Vince's eye to have to let him go so soon it was painful. Stood outside the Jetta Jesse hugged me tight.

"I'm just a phone call away, me and Leon." He let go and hugged Mia. Vince was already in the passenger seat I bent to kiss him one last time but he simply kissed my cheek.

"Take care of yourself Cori…" I had hoped he'd say those three little words, but he didn't instead he closed the door and Jesse hopped in revving the engine before pulling off.

"Love you…" It came out as a whisper.

"It's going to be ok Cori." I shook my head.

"Not for a long time. If I ever see Spilner I'm going to kill him." I said hugging Mia.

"Not if I kill him first. Now come on there's things we gotta sort out and guaranteed the cops will be round wanting answers." I nodded and followed to her car. Things really had gone from bad to worse.

**A/N: Well that ends this story. I currently intended to do a sequel that will include the fourth film so look out for that in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
